Fifteen AoiUru ReiRuki
by isawbilly
Summary: He turned into this vial creature. He was constantly ditching school to be wherever Ruki asked him to be. Drank anything Ruki told him to. Did whatever sort of recreational drug Ruki had bought the previous night. Uruha did whatever Ruki asked him to.


This story is loosely based off of the movie Thirteen. The idea behind it at least. Just wanted to let everyone know.

Uruha lay on Ruki's bed letting his mind settled while starring out into the night. His body was numb, as the after effects of the marijuana and beer slowly ran through his system. He was for once relaxed while his mind was running backwards reliving every part of that night. Glancing at the clock he stared at the red glowing digits. They flashed '4:46' while giving the room a slight tint from its luminous glow. Turning over the blond almost collided with his friend not realizing how close they actually were. Giggling the two acted like school girls as they both realized what they had done.

"Shit dude, it's like 5 am."

"So."

"So, we have to get up in an hour for school."

"Who said we were going to school."

~10 pm the night before~

Uruha knocked on his friends' apartment door. It was late and he already wasn't supposed to be out past his curfew. But Ruki had asked him to be there, so he showed. Sneaking out of his bedroom window and walking the 45 minute journey. Most teenagers would be afraid of the consequences but Uruha didn't care much. He has learned that his parents are far too busy with their life to take care of him so why not abuse that power?

His friend opened the door and drew his face into a smirk. "You decided to wear that?" Gapping he pointed at Uruha's shirt, the blonde looked down confused to the max. "What?" He threw back at Ruki. "It's too big on you; it's practically swallowing you whole." He invaded his space by tugging on the hem of the shirt flapping it around to make a small parachute between the fabric and Uruha. "Well you texted me at nine to come over. It's all I could fucking find dipshit." He pushed the red heads' hands away. "It's ugly. I'll find you something better."

Ruki was living with his older cousin and that leaves zero supervision. Ruki has grown up with no rules and does whatever the fuck he wants. He always was ditching school, leaving at all hours of the night, stealing anything he could get his hands on. He drank, smoked, and experimented with many different things that someone of his age shouldn't be used to. He was only sixteen but acted like he knew everything in the world and did not care what people thought about his decisions.

Uruha was a different story. He was younger but not by much. Only a few months younger but the calendar system makes it seem like more. He had always been considered a good child. He never sought out to rebel and just lived his life day to day not thinking much about anything. Always got his school work done, hung out with a few choice friends, spent his weekends locked in his room on the computer. The typical things that the unimportant youth did. Though when he met Ruki he did a whole 180, plus a few barrel rolls.

He turned into this vial creature. He was constantly ditching school to be wherever Ruki asked him to be. Drank anything Ruki told him to. Did whatever sort of recreational drug Ruki had bought the previous night. Uruha did whatever Ruki asked him to. Stole whatever caught the short ones eye. Once Uruha had a clean and respectable way of speaking; now he injects curse words into every sentence. Not giving a fuck about how people felt about it. No matter what, he didn't care about getting caught. The blonde just wanted to have fun while he was at his highest moment.

Together they made this journey. Ruki taught his friend how to dress, how to act, how to steal, how to smoke cigarettes properly, how to give a blowjob, how to make an impressive cranberry juice and vodka mixture, how to relive in the way that he pleased. Never has Ruki had to 'train' a friend but it gave him something to do. Something to fix. Someone to look forward to seeing.

The two shuffled into Ruki's room. As Uruha looked around he didn't see Ruki's cousin at all. Leaving the two alone. Once reaching his room the red head shoved a beer bottle into Uruha's hand. "I invited some friends over." He voiced twirling around on his heels to face away. "Oh really? Who?"

"Reita, told him to invite a friend also."

"Reita from our class?"

"Yeah, he's the younger brother of my dealer."

"Oh wonderful." Uru rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he's sexy. I hope his friend is too so you have something to play with."

"We can only hope."

Ruki was rummaging through his closet. Holding up various shirts that looked as if they had been though a paper shredder. "I think this will do. At least you still have those jeans on, your ass looks hot in them." Oh, how Ruki liked to take peeks at Uruha's ass. Since the young man had started being a klepto he has found the most amazing jeans that hug him in so many ways. Uruha turned around to Ruki and leaned forward sticking his ass out. "You think?" Grinning madly his thin fingers smoothed over the fabric from the hem to his thighs. Ruki grabbed another shirt as he agreed, forcing his eyes to peel away from the free show.

"Here." Red head tossed the wadded up shirt to Uruha who caught it without even thinking. Holding it out before him he stared at the print. Well there wasn't much print because the scissors had attacked it so all that could be read was just a jumbled mess. The sides were slashed and tied together at the ends while the bottom hung in frails. "They're going to think I'm whore with this on. I don't have a jacket to cover it up." Whining he rolled his head side to side before staring back at his friend who had moved to stand before his full length mirror. "But you look damn sexy in my clothes."

Uruha couldn't help but smile. It was nice to be complimented by Ruki instead. Over the past few months Uruha has been molded and sculpted to know exactly how to dress to draw attention. He enjoyed the attention; people always looked at the two and whispered. Boys their age and older seemed to draw interest. Deep down that's what Uruha wanted. He had once felt like a spec in the crowd and now he was that spec that made heads turn.

Placing the shirt between his knees Uruha ripped the shirt he was wearing up over his head and threw it over in the corner. The cool air whipped over his naked chest and he shivered. All the color left his body from the sudden drop in temperature. He hadn't noticed it until now but it was rather chilly in this place. Taking the shirt out from its holder he pulled it over his body with much difficulty. All the holes were confusing as to where his head and arms go. Ruki had to come over and assist him and after a bunch of yelling and fumbling it was finally on Uruha's body. "Thanks man, thought that was going to be my grave." Breathing in Uruha patted Ruki's shoulder. "No problem, I wish I had someone to help me most of the time." They both laughed before picking up the almost forgotten beer.

Kai, Uruha's older brother was furious at this new model of his brother. He used to look after his family and made sure that everyone was happy but ever since Ruki has entered the picture it's pure chaos. He has tried to forbid the teenager of seeing this bad influence but words cannot stop this student. Even when grounded he would find a way to leave, to catch a cab to the city, and to prowl the streets till dawn. Once Kai even saw his younger brother in a bar talking to men that were closer to his own age than to just fifteen. Furious he dragged Uruha out kicking and screaming, not caring that he was causing a scene. By the time they got home nothing Kai had said went through Uruha's brain, it just stopped at the ear and did not proceed. This made his brother feel so terrible, like he couldn't even hold his family together anymore.

"When will your friends be here?" Curious he asked after swallowing a mouthful of cheap beer. "Around midnight, that's what I told them at least." Ruki went back to his mirror and started fixing random pieces of his hair. They seemed to just be put back into the place that they were but Uruha would never dare say a word. Ruki was his closest friend now and didn't want to do anything to risk that.

Walking up behind him Uruha draped his arms over the short one; bringing the bottle to his pursed lips he eyed Ruki in the mirror. Tracing his body with his eyes. Going over every little detail, storing it in his memory. He always modeled himself after the other. "You look good." He commented trailing a finger over the swoop neck of his top. The other one gasped turning his head to nuzzle into Uru's neck. "You don't look half bad yourself." Saying this Ru brought his head up and stared into Uruha's eyes. Staring deep within him. Trying to shake him for all that he's worth.

Then rough pounds could be heard at the door. Judging by the clock it seems that they are early. "That's them babe." Unexpectedly Ruki plants a firm kiss on his taller friends' lips. It wasn't a passionate one, just skin against skin and nothing else. The kind you give when saying goodbye in the mornings. He didn't think of it as anything but it practically made Uruha jump out of his skin almost spilling his beer. "Oh lighten up." Ruki playfully smacked Uruha's shoulder before bounding out of the room. This stunned Uruha to no end. Was Ruki trying to hit on him?

Quickly he leaves the room and sees Ruki at the door talking loudly and giggling like a school girl. "Uru! They're here!" Ruki called just to put on a good show. He steps closer and approach them with loose hips while playing with the hanging strips of his shirt. He wanted to impress the new friends, wanting their approval as well. All Uruha could see was the tops of their heads, one blond and one black.

Reaching the door Ruki stepped aside letting Uruha finally see the two mysteries. Sweet mother of Jesus, they were both sexy. 'Thank God.' He thought leaning against the wall, hands momentarily behind his back, hips sticking out. "Hi guys." His voice smooth while his hand continued to play with the fabric. Uruha watched their eyes move up and down his body, they did not seem displeased.

"This is Aoi." Ruki pointed to the dark haired one. So this one was going to be Uruha's toy for the night. Strong shoulders, a sharp jaw line, and envious eyes. Lucky him. "And this is Reita." Ruki's play mate wasn't half bad himself. He was much stiffer than Aoi though, his shoulders were broad looking as if he was constantly flexing in a way. The muscles in his arms were very visible through his shirt. 'No wonder Ruki wants him.' Reita kept his hair fairly short though, but for some reason it just looked right on him. Keeping in mind that Uruha was not fond of short hair on guys. Uruha processed useless information before staring back at Aoi. He was in love with how the boy slacked his shoulders and stuck his hip out slightly. His hair dusted his shoulders and was obviously straightened; the ends bared the signs of abuse.

They stared at one another, sizing each other up, finding what they liked and disliked about the other. It's one of those silent things that people always do when they meet. "Come in guys, I have beer in the fridge." The short ones voice broke the two's concentration. Ruki led the way for the followers and handed each of them a beer. Including Uruha who was wasn't quite done with his last. Ruki passed around the bottle opener and each one of them popped the top off, letting the fog clear out from the neck opening.

Standing there they silently started drinking their beer. "You guys can have as much as you want. My cousin doesn't care. Here, grab a few." Instructing Ruki leaned into the fridge and started handing beer bottles to the group. Each of them taking as many as their hands could carry. "Let's go." He rushed them out of the kitchen, letting Uruha lead the way to his room.

Once there Ruki closed the door even though it wasn't even needed. It wasn't like no one was around but them. "Thank you guys for coming by." He said sitting down on the floor which instructed the others to do the same. Ruki sat against his night stand next to Reita. While Uruha was left to lean against the side of the mattress with Aoi. All setting their beer bottles next to them. Taking his chance Uruha leaned a bit closer to Aoi, between that comfortable space and the invading bubble space. It was just close enough to make sure Aoi knew he was there.

"Do you guys want to smoke?" Ruki asks the two guests. Their facial expression doesn't change to anything past contentment and they nod while mumbling some mess sounding like an agreement. This should get them to loosen up. Even though their outer shell seemed relaxed Uruha could tell that they were both feeling awkward about being in Ruki's home.

Moving about his room Ruki gathered up all the essentials and took a pop can off his dresser pouring the remaining liquid into a glass. Sitting back down he sat close to Reita. "Can you make a pipe out of this for me?" He hands Reita the can. "I just did my nails." Flashing his digits to the other he wiggled his fingers to show off the black glittery paint. Reita chuckled at him and shoved his hand in his pocket presenting a pocket knife to the group. "So you have a man do it for you, princess?" Still laughing he crushed the side of the can making a cone shaped indent. "I'm still a man, sweetheart."

As Reita finished making the pipe Uruha kept catching Aoi staring at him. He would eye the blonde and even when he was caught his gaze never left. It was shocking; Uruha had never experienced this kind of forwardness before. "You like what you see?" Uru flirted, pulling the end of his shirt up a little to trail a few fingers over his smooth over stomach. He wanted to hear the other boy say it, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing. "Are my eyes not doing a good job?" Smirking Aoi put one hand behind his head while tipping back the beer bottle, chugging down over half of the beer.

The room filled with the aroma of cannabis and Uruha looked up to see Ruki blowing a cloud of smoke out. That was quick. The pipe was passed on to Reita who did the same, then Aoi, then to Uruha. Uruha held the can in his delicate hands while staring at his friend in awe. He had never smoked out of a can before; he's tried a lot of different methods but never a can. "Uh." He muttered confused as to what to do. "You're so cute." Ruki chirped.

Aoi then came to the rescue. He scooted closer to the blonde, close enough that his knees were touching at Uru's thigh. Rough hands placed Uruha's in the correct position.

"Ever smoke from a bowl?"

"Yes."

"It's like that. You'll be fine." Those guiding hands ran down the others arms, gliding around the elbows to hug at his inner arm. "I'll light it for you." He added flicking the cheap Zippo lighter.

"Thank you." Smirking he placed his plump lip glossed lips where Aoi's had just been and waited. Aoi held the flame and brought it closer, letting the contents burn. Uruha inhaled letting it settle deep like Ruki had taught him. He couldn't help but notice those eyes again. Aoi's deep brown eyes staring into his as he swallowed the drug into his lungs. They were determined and it was inevitable. "Take 2 hits, so you can pass it back to Aoi, I don't want anyone spilling it." Ruki interrupted their connection once again. Smiling Aoi brought the lighter once again to the cone and watched Uruha breathe in. He wasn't hiding his charm anymore; he was going to use it to his full advantage.

On and on the can was passed. The cluster was redeemed several times after being cashed. Uruha had lost count; it wasn't relevant to his interest. His interest was on Aoi. Uruha was taking a liking to this boy, he wasn't sure if it was the overall sophisticated rebellion he oozed or those chocolate eyes that radiated his core. The two kept stealing glances. Being luring, shy, unsure of the whole situation. The air was thick, only adding to the madness, the thick fog that enveloped them only confused the blonde more. He wasn't sure if it was from the weed or if being around Aoi just made him a ditz.

Uruha let his body get closer to Aoi, shoulder rubbing shoulder, hands catching quick touches. Uruha swore he wasn't gay at times but then, why limit yourself when you can have it all? Passing the soda can Uruha muttered out, "I think it's still lit." Before letting the smoke pour out from his lips. Running his hands down Aoi's chest Uruha just couldn't help himself, he knew there was a chiseled body underneath those clothes. Quickly lips were place on the can as Aoi inhaled. Why in fact it was still lit.

The blonde could see Ruki's approval smile from his peripheral vision. He turned his head and grinned back at his friend. They both knew they were going to be having fun tonight and all of this was just killer foreplay. How lucky of him to go to the dealer that has such a hot younger brother? How lucky did he get that he was into guys? Come on, Ruki must have given off the vibe as soon as he set eyes on Reita. Doesn't this sort of thing only happen in the movies? At the part where people cackle and comment "That would so never happen." Before filling their mouths with popcorn.

Even if Ruki wasn't sure about their preferences he saw this as a delicious challenge for himself and for Uruha. Ruki put more of his weight against Reita trying to get the somber boys attention. He failed though, Reita kept his eyes fixed on that can just itching to for his turn to come by again. He knew what Ruki was doing and it was going to take a lot more hash to get him to consider proceeding with the flirtatious leech.

Aoi passed it, Uruha tossed the lighter and the process proceeded as followed in previous acts. Reita's lungs we able to expand a lot further than most, mainly because of sports and the face that his brother invited him to 'tasting' sessions whenever getting a rare supply. So let's just leave it at 'Rei has had a lot of practice.' "Dude don't inhale it all! You hog!" Ruki hit Reita's shoulder with about as much force as to break a toothpick. Those scrawny arms not being able to do much more than that. Laughter filled the room, echoing through the walls and into the hallway. Mainly coming from Uruha because that boy can laugh his ass off, almost literally.

The passing continues, now to the trickster Ruki. Taking his legs he swung one over Reita's thighs, wiggling into his lap trying to find a comfortable position. An outburst of giggles could be heard from Uruha but that didn't stop his friend. His friend wanted Reita; he had decided this the night before last. The firm one was still expressionless, not even cracking a microscopic smile to just humor the guy. Sweaty palms stayed flat against the wooden floor and that is where they will stay.

Grinning like mad Ruki rolled his hips above the others crotch. Not coming into contact yet but pretty damn close to it. He wanted to see if the one under him would budge, to see if he would make a single move. Bring the can up he settle down into Reita's lap, rolling his hips, bringing the glorious pipe to his mouth. He wanted to display a show. Plus it gave Uruha tips on what to do with Aoi when one of them finally got some courage.

Holding in the smoke Ruki rocked his body, head tossed back, arms behind his head, makeup covered eyes closed all before he let it escape in Reita's face. When he opened his eyes this is when Ru tried his best to detect Reita's feelings but he wasn't even sure a mood ring could figure this one out. Those blood shot orbs are just too hollow to find anything in. The only thing left to do was to be upfront.

"You want me?"

"I'm deciding."

"If I'm worth it?"

"Possibly."

"I won't let you down."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm good at what I do."

"Like I believe that."

Bending his body down the red head let his middle curve in the way he knew no one could resist. His lips merely centimeters from the other, he could feel Reita's hot breath as it surged over his puckered lips. "Then test drive me." Smirking he closed that gap and let them settle for a moment, getting a feel for things before turning his head to kiss the quiet ones lips once more. Placing his hands around the others neck Ruki rolled his hips while letting his tongue trail along Reita's bottom lip, leaving it moist and delectable. He wanted more and that is just what he received.

The two left out continued to pass the can back and forth as Uruha made a comment. "More for us then." His voice hushed as silent giggles burst through his body. Letting his head weigh him down Uru rolled his head around, enjoying the crackling joints in his neck as the sound was heightened at this state of mind. Feeling a tap at his side he paused looking up. Before he could even say a word Uruha found Aoi's lips on his, kissing him, prying his mouth open desperately trying to get more. It startled the blonde one but he made no effort to stop him.

Then he felt it. The smoke being pushed from Aoi's lungs and into his own. It made so much more sense now as to why Aoi was so quickly to shove his tongue down his throat… Or was that just because he wanted to? Whatever the reason Uruha did not care. He liked kissing Aoi. Aoi had this tough look about him and so were his kisses. If he was standing he was sure he would be weak at the knees from those powerful lips.

Pulling away Aoi smiled watching the delicious smoke leave Uru's lips. It looked like velvet sheets billowing out and up into the air, and damn was it sexy. He couldn't help but kiss the blonde, his friends were going at it next to him and just seeing that made him want to try a piece of what was served. That taste though made Aoi crave more; he could taste the innocence on his lips. It tasted so sweet and he wasn't going to be shy about it now. He wanted Uruha to please him in so many ways; it might take days to go through this list.

Leaning forward Aoi shifted until he could place the can on Ruki's book shelf. Uruha was confused as to why he would do this. He wasn't done yet so why is Aoi putting it away. A beer was pushed in front of his face. "We still have these to drink." Throwing his head back the midnight haired followed suit, the highlights of the street lights showing off his strong jaw. It has Uruha dumbfounded. Aoi chugged his beer and then instructed Uruha to do the same. He tried, but failed almost choking on the liquid. They laughed over it instead of letting the situation turn awkward. The weed was helping this happen.

After a few moments of giggling Uruha caught the dark haired elder staring at his body, scanning all over it. "What?" Uruha was unable to hold back the giggles.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're so innocent."

Uruha took offense to this. "No I am fucking not!"

"Yeah you are."

"Fuck you. I am not innocent."

Mimicking his friend Uruha inched over to Aoi and crawled into his lap. The others hands traveled from his shoulders, down his curved back, stopping to cup his ass in those tight jeans. "I am not god damn innocent." Throwing his hands up in the air, Aoi waved them around for a few seconds. "Whoop-de-fuckin-do you sat on my lap. Congratulations you are one in a million Uru." Grabbing at blondie's hips he pulled down making the other rub against him. Uruha could feel that Aoi was already semi hard just from staring at him. "You gonna move those hips for me?" Uruha shuddered at those words, not from detest but of pleasure.

Uruha purred to himself as Aoi dragged his hips back and forth, as if showing him exactly what he wanted done to him. Grip loosened and the blonde was left to guide the others hands this time. Making gentle circles he wanted to taunt Aoi, to hear him ask for more. Uruha wanted to satisfaction of hearing the others demands. "Hmmm." Was all he received as the elder bit his lip almost painfully. So Uru picked up the speed. Dipping his ass down to brush across the rising tent in Aoi's baggy jeans.

Playfully Aoi landed a firm hand on the blondes' perked ass. In between one of his torturous dips. They chuckled as the loud slap had brought Ruki's attention away from the boy beneath him. The boy grinned before slinking his body down Reita's firm thighs. Toying with the buckle of Rei's belt testing the waters to see if he could proceed. The boy was indifferent and had given up the fight to hold back. Clicking sounds bounced off the walls of the almost silent room as Reita's belt was unclasped.

"Do you like being spanked?" Aoi's mouth curled into a crooked grin as he didn't hide anything from the others in the room. "Mmm. I love it, baby." The beer and weed was making Uruha lose control of his tongue. His words sounding nothing of his own. "Want me to do it again?" Asking the elders fingers hooked themselves into the top of Uruha's jeans trying his best to slide them down. It was difficult, since these pants were incredibly tight, but eventually they slipped halfway down Uruha's backside, hugging at the flesh as tightly as it could. "Do you need to ask?"

Laughing to himself he enjoyed the feistiness in this young man. Words came out of his mouth without a second thought. He would definitely be coming back for more from him. Might even recommend him to a few friends. Suddenly his hand cracked down on Uru's exposed right ass cheek. Turning it a bright crimson as the sting engulfed his body. He cursed softly to himself, eyes shut tight, wanting to enjoy this before he didn't want it anymore. When all of this would lose the fun.

"Again." The younger panted; he had never been spanked in this manor before. Nothing beyond a playful hit, usually be his friend Ruki, nothing that ever felt this good. Without another second wasted the same spot was hit again, blushing it an even deeper hue. The burn was more intense with this one and it radiated through Uruha's blood. He went to speak but instead yelped as the opposite hand of Aoi's smacked his left butt cheek instead. Body frozen with euphoria.

Grunting Uruha kissed Aoi, shamelessly shoving his tongue past the others lips. Strong hands rubbed over the stinging skin, soothing it with icy fingertips. Aoi liked how the blonde was so eager, loving the weight of the body above his rubbing against his groin. Uruha looked over at the red head. That mass of darkened crimson buried in Reita's crotch, he wanted to laugh but found that he couldn't as Aoi bit down on his shoulder. Instead he chuckled silently while a groan fell past his plump lips.

Hands grazing across Aoi's chest he pulled at the hem of his shirt. "Take it off." Grinning he tugged up staring down at that tanned, thin, abdomen. He was about to lose it, maybe he was as innocent as Aoi had said. He has not been at this state before; whatever Ruki bought was legit good shit. A faint ringing taking over his ears before a pair of lips nipped at the shell.

Ruki was successful in convincing Rei to test drive him. All it took was a few nips and nasty words whispered in his ear to get the other to let his guard down. Soon he found himself, head buried between Rei's thighs pulling the other length out of his baggy pants. Reita shifted, somewhat reluctant to be out if the open but the red heads' tongue grazing up his shaft stopped him from caring.

Aoi kneaded at Uruha's exposed ass, pulling at the skin to grind his hips against his own. The blonde collapsed forward onto Aoi, as his body was shaking from the strain he was putting on it. Cocking his head to the side the elder nudged Uruha's chin with his nose before sealing his lips over the others. Pressing hard and prying open to give him just want he wanted. He wanted this so god damn bad. His body has wanted this for so long.

Finally the two pulled away long enough for Aoi to remove his shirt, tossing it over at the foot of the bed. His hands instantly reaching for Uruha's shirt trying his best to lift it up. Though this arms were getting tangled in the mess. "How the fuck did you get into this?" He asked, chuckling, while trying to get it over Uruha's head. The many holes making it equally as difficult to remove as it was to put on. "I had to have help." The blonde spoke once the fabric pulled away from his face.

"Do you even like wearing stuff like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"This shirt."Aoi held the fabric tight in his hands. Looking at the chopped pieces spilling everywhere. Sliced and braided to look nothing more than trash.

"It's Ruki's shirt but it looks sexy on me."

"It makes you look whorish."

Uruha giggled, in his usual girlish way taking the shirt from his hand and tossing it over his shoulder to land just a few feet away from them. "Well maybe I like the attention." Uruha shuddered at the cold air gliding across his chest, making his skin turn into a forest of goose bumps. The pulsing in his ears growing more rapid."It can't be good attention." Aoi turned his chin upright as he rolled his hips up, grinding against the blondes' firm backside. "Mmm, I like this attention." Uruha shaked his hair back into place as he pressed back liking how he could feel how hard he was already making his friend.

Eager lips kissed at Uruha's chest. Making him flush while pressing firm palms of the others heated skin. Both their temperatures rising but yet their skin still feeling so cool to the touch. Sliding their tongues against one another's as if they had no purpose but to taste each other. Hungry for what they both anticipated. Ghosting calloused finger tips ran down his back, dipping a hand down into the waistband because just half of Uru's ass was not enough.

Hands at Aoi's shoulders he closed his eyes. Focusing on those hands clawing at his ass. Those hands. Those fucking hands traveled everywhere. Uruha was focused hard on feeling every movement, every breath, every moment. To burn it into his memory. Finding it uncontrollable he groaned out his frustrations. He wanted this all so damn bad. Whether he is sober or not Uruha had enough of just waiting around.

"You're so soft." Aoi stated, biting harshly on the blondes' neck. Rolling the flesh around between his teeth, feeling it bruise and swell against his over acting tongue. Uruha could only moan at this point, what the other was doing to him made his mind too hazy, too unorganized. The other substances in his system were nothing compared to how Aoi was making him feel. So he ignored the idea of it all possibly being his mind playing cruel tricks on him.

Sliding his hands up further Aoi let his fingers toy with Uruha's nipples. Pinching at them roughly because the elder did not feel like playing nice. The other jerked from Aoi's touch, a hand touching at his face to hide his rosy cheeks. "Ticklish?" Laughing he rolled his thumbs over them again but Uruha didn't flinch this time. He arched forward, biting his lip, wanting more of his special touch. "You just surprised me."

Smirking the elder tilted his head down taking the nub into his mouth and running his tongue over it. Kissing and sucking loudly to aid in Uruha's pleasure. His eyes glancing over to their friends, who had already moved on to fucking. Ruki with his back towards Reita riding on his cock. 'That was quick.' He thought before turning his attention back to his prize.

Uruha left a trail of wet kisses along Aoi's strong jaw line. Nibbling at his ear lobe before whispering, "Want me to suck you cock?" The lewdness of just hearing this made Aoi's cock twitch against his pants, against Uruha's perfect ass. That perfect fucking ass. Aoi never knew why Uruha was so blessed with his physical features. Why was he given such a beautiful ass and thighs? "You don't have to tell me twice." His hands rushing to his zipper, eager to free himself from this torture. Ignoring the raging questions bouncing around inside his mind.

Backing up a bit the younger slid his body down Aoi's chest, ass perked up, sliding further out of his jeans. Kissing over his collar bone, down the center of his chest, biting at his heaving stomach. The muscles quivering under his strong lips. Abusing the flesh because he wanted the other to remember him long after this night. He wanted the marks to give him a memory of just how good Uruha was.

He heard the other groaning but kept his gaze down, focusing on teasing the boy for a bit longer. To keep him waiting. Waiting for him to make another move. Pulling out his hardened cock out from his boxers, Aoi gripped at the base before stroking it slowly. With one arm propping himself up Uruha took his other hand and started to pull his pants down. He couldn't take much more of this tight fabric pressing against his hard on anymore. It was to the point of pain. So he wiggled from side to side, pushing at the bunched up fabric.

Kicking the bundled fabric off Uruha felt so exposed but that only made this better. Everything was within Aoi's view. Licking his lips to make them shine against the dim light he leaned himself back down between the others legs. On his knees but resting on his elbows. Face first with Aoi's twitching cock. Breath dancing against the pulsing vein.

Aoi stopped moving his hand once Uruha got closer. Letting the blonde drag his tongue against the underside of his length. The head already weeping as Uru dipped his tongue into the slit. Causing Aoi to moan against his will, his eyes closing before forcing them back open so he could stare down at this beauty working so skillfully on his dick.

Fingers nestled into Uruha's perfectly placed hair but he didn't fight it. He liked how Aoi tugged harshly at his scalp forcing him to take his length into his mouth. He groaned, massaging at the hard flesh loving the taste it was leaving on his tongue. Loving how he was pulled down to take Aoi's whole cock, making him gag at first but then moaning slowly from the feeling his stomach made as his throat clenched around the intrusion.

Aoi's eyes danced around. First to Uruha, then to his dick as it disappeared into his wet mouth, over to the dresser where the can was sitting, bouncing over to Reita as he pushed Ruki forward to kneel on all fours. He pushed Uruha harder down feeling his length slide down the back of the blondes' throat. "Oh fuck, Uru." Groaning he thrust upward, feet placed firm on the ground to give him some leverage.

The heat was pooling in his lower stomach, he could hear Ruki yelping as Reita quickened his pace. Aoi tried to block it out but even if he closed his eyes he could still hear it all, still feel Uruha bob his head at such a fast pace. Cursing under his breath he grabs at Uruha's head pulling him off his weeping cock. Gasping he bucks his hips in the air as his body wasn't willing to stop.

"Where in the fucking world did you learn to give head like that? Fuck." Pulling Uruha up closer to him he rubs his hard on against the neglected blondes'. "From me." Ruki interjected between womanly gasps and moans. They both smiled but never looked over. Their hazed eyes never leaving each others. Staring deep into dilated orbs. "Let me fuck you." The midnight haired one smoothed his hand over that delicious ass, fingertips toying with his entrance. "Don't ask me such a dumb question." Uruha pressed against the hand that was teasing his hole. He didn't dare say that he hadn't gone this far before.

Not answering Aoi pushed his finger past the first ring of muscles. Ignoring the fact that they would probably need some lube to ease the pain. The blonde squeaked but nothing more than that. He chewed on his bottom lip as he felt Aoi start to move his hand. Arching his back Uruha dropped his hand down to his cock. Ruki had told him that it helps distract yourself from the pain. After a few strokes the tinge of pain left and started to feel good. Already so fucking good.

Before he could request another finger to be added Aoi was already ahead of him. Circling the outside to tease before pushing inside. Uruha kept the pace up with his hand. Making sure to grip tight at the base to keep himself from going over the edge just yet. He was expecting more pain but the effects of the alcohol and weed have dulled his senses. Heightening the pleasure just from the touch from Aoi's wandering fingers.

Thrusting back he felt his hips spark some pain but it was nothing compared to this feeling. It was so foreign but felt so perfect. Those fingers twisting inside of him, searching for his sweet spot that he has heard wonders about. His head was clouded, his mind on standby as his body acted on instincts.

Pulling his hand away Uruha tried to thrust down again. "Turn around. I want to see your beautiful ass." Aoi purred slapping harshly at the already tinted red ass cheek. Lifting his leg up Uruha giggled turning himself around. Perking his ass up as he grinded against Aoi's arousal. Grabbing at his hips Aoi thrust up threatening to just force himself inside in one shove. He wanted to so bad, taking all his will power to prevent himself from doing so.

Uruha could feel the head nudging at his entrance. He wanted to scream to just fucking do it. He was done with these games. Easing himself back he whimpered. The friction almost unbearable but he leaned farther back despite this. Taking in more of him, pushing himself to his limit. Aoi cursed trying to control himself. He was hungry for more but he wasn't going to make the boy bleed.

"Mmm. Fuck, Aoi." Tossing his head back Uruha started to move his hips in slow circular motions. Just like how Ruki had taught him. He said it was an easier way to get his body to adjust in a short amount of time. "You feel so good." Aoi whispered in the others ear pulling him back so that their bodies touched more. That tight, virgin heat surrounding his aching cock was torture.

Kissing at the back of his neck Aoi found him irresistible. He didn't have to say it but he knew Uruha hadn't done this before. Mainly because Ruki had told Reita, who had told Aoi, deeming him the one that would initiate the blonde into this. He didn't care if he was basically hired for this. It was worth it. Uruha wasn't dumb, Ruki had taught him well. He still had a lot to learn though.

Grasping under Uruha's chin he pulled him back, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Sucking at his lower lips while bucking his hips up. Whimpering Uruha clutched onto the sides of Aoi's hips trying to move at the speed that was being asked from him. He arched his back as the others pelvis snapped forward. Then pulling back, Aoi's dick nearly leaving Uruha's body completely before settling back in.

Leaning forward Uruha arched his body over the others legs. Growing impatient he drummed his fingertips against the others thighs. "You better fucking move." He threatened gnawing on his lips making them swollen.

"Oh ho. Getting demanding now." Cackling Aoi grabbed at those thin hips thrust harder into the body, creating a new desired pace. His heart racing from the exertion he was going through. Pulling at the flesh he let himself go, not caring about his actions. His fingers clawing into the younger's back, dragging against his ass, moving him faster in his lap. Aoi could hear Uruha breathing heavily as moans poured out of his mouth. All he could focus on was ramming into the blonde as fast as his body would let him.

Lurching forward Uruha didn't fight back his moan. He practically screamed, his body curving above Aoi as his dick brushed against his prostate. He now knew what Ruki was always blabbing about. Closing his eyes tight he moved back, trying to get that same feeling all over again. Aoi wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back to lie against his chest. Uruha threw his head back whimpering at the new change of angle.

"Does that feel good Ur-ru-ha?" Ruki smirked, the two looked over and it seems their friends were already finished. Both seeing Reita cleaning the mess off of his chest. Ruki sat still naked next to Uruha and Aoi. Not caring enough to give them any privacy. Uruha blushed and turned his head away from his friend. He was embarrassed now that attention has been called upon him.

Ruki placed his hands on Uruha's shoulders making him jump as he still bounced in Aoi's lap. Aoi did not give two fucks if Ruki was there. He wasn't going to stop. "Lean back a bit Uru." He cooed at his friend trailing his hands down to his thighs. This confused the blonde. He didn't understand what Ruki was doing. He didn't want to ask though, he didn't want to seem like he didn't trust him. He didn't want to lose his friend.

Uruha leaned back some more, Aoi's cock nearly sliding out of him before he thrust back in. Not wanting him to stop moving at all. Their faces strewed between pleasure and pain because both boys were trying to hold back, trying to make this last as long as they could.

The third person involved in this looked at Aoi, a grin spreading on his face. His small hands pushing Uruha's thighs up to his chest. "Hold your legs hun." Uruha went to ask why but his words got replaced with gasps as Aoi hit his sweet spot dead on this time. His body sweating, heart racing. Uru's fingers clawing at his own skin, holding onto his legs for dear life.

Eyes glazed and hooded the blonde stared down at Ruki. In between both of their legs, eyeing him as Aoi thrust in and out of his pleasure stricken body. Licking at his own lips he watched as Ru lowered himself closer to Uruha's neglected cock, swollen and hard tapping against his stomach with every thrust from Aoi. Ruki wrapped his hand around the base before pumping his friend with a loose fist.

He was a moaning, whimpering mess. His muscles clenching as Aoi kept snapping him hips extra hard. Thrusting himself as far as he could go every time. Clutching under his knees Uruha let his head roll back against Aoi's shoulder. Turning to the side so he could lick at his sweaty neck. Everything was feeling so good; he felt his body shaking down to his core. Crying out as Ruki's tongue lapped at his leaking cock.

Aoi could feel himself nearing the end. He whispered this to Uruha as the younger nodded his head. "I am too." He whimpered licking against Aoi's bottom lip. Ru took the head in his mouth, sucking hard, rolling his tongue against the underside making Uruha whine to no end.

At this point Uruha couldn't hold back anymore. He was practically screaming as Ruki swallowed him whole, his body burning, reacting all on its own. Pushing against his own will Uruha thrust back against Aoi cumming hard. The wave of satisfaction coating his brain and spreading throughout his limbs. Ruki hummed as he swallowed down everything he could, enjoying the taste all over again. The others dick twitching against his tongue.

Uruha's clenching muscles was about to sent Aoi to his limit. The animalistic urge coming forth as he drove himself up into the delicious heat. Cursing loudly he let go and with a few last jerks of his hips he came inside his blonde friend. Pulling him back to force him into a heated kiss. Mumbling incoherent words against pursed lips while riding out his last waves of orgasm.

"Want to see what you taste like Uruha?" Ruki giggled leaning in closer to spent Uruha. He was in a daze, trying to compose himself but finding it impossible to even move. Ruki grabbed under Uruha's chin yanking him into a kiss, prying his mouth open with his lips. As Uruha gave in, letting their tongues brush against one another's, Aoi pulled out making Uruha whimper into the kiss. He felt so empty all of a sudden, missing how it felt to be completely filled.

Moving away Uruha collapsed against the older one letting himself rest. "I think you taste good." Ruki smirked moving away and back over to Reita who had already put pants back on. His chest was littered with hickeys and teeth marks because of the vicious Ruki who shows no mercy. "I hope you guys had fun." He began to comment nuzzling his face into Reita's neck. "I know I did."Giggles escaped him before grabbing the pack of cigarettes from Reita's hand.

Aoi could feel Uruha's heartbeat raging against his arm. He imagined his own was doing the same. His thoughts were finally clearer even though he still could feel the effects of weed and alcohol in his system. Just now the raging hormones were settled making simple thinking a tad easier.

Reita drew from his cigarette letting the smoke escape him before speaking. "My brother is having a tasting session next weekend. You guys should come by. He might let you smoke for free if he has a good buzz going already." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, knowing full well what would happen next weekend too.

The blonde sat up straight, scanning the room for his clothes. He found his shirt but just held it in his hands, debating if he should go through the trouble of trying to put it on. "Here." Aoi interjected. "You can wear mine for now. Just bring it back next week." He reached over and tossed his 'vintage' band t-shirt over to his friend. He grinned thanking him before slipping it over his head. The fabric hanging a bit loose against his small ribcage. Crawling over to his pants he slipped those on too lazy to buckle them. Leaving the flap open, showing off his stylish thong.

Aoi gathered up his pants, eyeing the younger as he fumbled with standing. He rather liked him without clothes. The clothes he wears are too tight and too difficult to get off anyways. Soon they were all dressed but not presentable in any way. Most of their clothes were halfway on and their hair was a mess. Hickeys and love bites littering their bodies. Truly looking as if they all had a rough night.

"We should go. It's almost 5 am." Reita commented trying his best to stand as Ruki clung to his arm. "Yeah we probably should." Aoi agreed even though he didn't want to leave just yet. He was hoping for a round two later on but that will just have to wait. Grabbing at Uruha's arm he yanked him closer. Hugging his body tightly. Going against all his codes of how much touching occurs after a quick fuck. "You better show up next weekend." Laughing he rubbed his back before letting go to pick up the beer bottles he left on the floor.

The two guests gathered up their things. Both deciding to leave shirtless, as if to show off the marks on their torsos to the town. They thanked Ruki for the free drinks and weed not really knowing what statement should be their last for thenight. Waving them off Ruki and Uruha watched the young men walk down the hallway. Their eyes still sizing up their prey. Once they turned and went down the stairs the two giggled like crazy pushing each other by the shoulder.

Ruki shoved Uruha back into his apartment dead bolting the door. "You might have to share Aoi with me next time. He's not lacking." Ruki winked at his friend pinning Uruha to the wall. "Maybe he can fuck both of us while Reita watches." Purring he moved the stray hairs from his friends face. "How does that sound Uru?" Not even letting Uruha answer he pressed his lips against the others, dragging his tongue against his friends abused bottom lip. He only nodded and pulled away still finding it a bit weird that Ruki was so comfortable kissing him like this.

The short one moved back, grabbing onto Uruha's hand as he pulled him into his bedroom. Both of them ignoring the beer bottles that littered the floor. Ruki tugged the covers down from the top of the bed and climbed underneath them. Inviting Uruha to join him. Sleep did sound nice right about now. So Uruha pulled back the comforter and wiggled his way underneath. The sheets cool from not being touched. Uruha kept his body turned away from his friend, pulling a stray pillow to his chest.

Uruha lay on Ruki's bed letting his mind settled while starring out into the night. His body was numb, as the after effects of the marijuana and beer slowly ran through his system. He was for once relaxed while his mind was running backwards reliving every part of that night. Glancing at the clock he stared at the red glowing digits. They flashed '4:46' while giving the room a slight tint from its luminous glow. Turning over the blond almost collided with his friend not realizing how close they actually were. Giggling the two acted like school girls as they both realized what they had done.


End file.
